Byakuya Togami
For the Byakuya incarnation that appears in Danganronpa 2, see: Byakuya Togami (Danganronpa 2). ---- |japanese alias = |english talent = * Ultimate Affluent Progeny * Super High School-Level Heir * Former Super High School-Level Heir |kanji talent = * 超高校級の「御曹司」 * 元・超高校級の「御曹司」 |romaji talent = * Chō kōkō kyū no “onzōshi” * Moto・Chō kōkō kyū no “onzōshi” |translated talent = * Super High School Level Heir * Former Super High School Level Elite * Ex-Elite |gender = |height = |weight = 68 kg (150 lbs) |birth_date = |chest_size = 81 cm (32") |blood_type = B |likes = * Coffee * French |dislikes = * Plebeians * Microwave meals |family = * 14 unnamed half-siblings * Unnamed father |participated = Killing School Life |fates = * Survived and escaped the Killing School Life * Survived the Final Killing Game * Assisting Makoto Naegi in building a new Hope's Peak |status = Alive |affiliation = * Togami Family * Survivors of the Killing School Life * Future Foundation Branch Office 14 * Survivors of the Killing School Trip |previous_affiliation = * Green Hills High SchoolList of DR and DR2 casts former high schools * Hope's Peak Academy * Class 78th |game debut = Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc |anime debut = Danganronpa: The Animation - Episode 01 |manga debut = Danganronpa: The Manga |novel debut = Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc IF |game portrayal = Akira Ishida Jason Wishnov Jason Wishnov: "I'm happy to say that I'll be playing the part of Byakuya Togami in the English localization of Dangan Ronpa!" (Image of Post) (18 July 2013) |anime portrayal = Akira Ishida Josh Grelle Funimation: Danganronpa the Animation English Cast Announcement (April 4th, 2015) Amadeus Stroblsynchronkartei: [https://www.synchronkartei.de/serie/34860 Danganronpa: The Animation German Dub Cast]synchronkartei: [https://www.synchronkartei.de/serie/38689 Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Future Arc German Dub Cast] Christopher Kohnsynchronkartei: [https://www.synchronkartei.de/serie/34860 Danganronpa: The Animation German Dub Cast] |stage portrayal = Ryōta Ozawa (2014) Yuichi Nakamura (2016 & 2018) }} Byakuya Togami (十神 白夜), is a student in Hope's Peak Academy's Class 78th, and a participant of the Killing School Life featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. His title is the Ultimate Affluent Progeny (超高校級の「御曹司」lit. Super High School Level Heir). Years later, he returns in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School as a member of the Future Foundation. Appearance At the beginning of the Killing School Life in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Byakuya appears to be young high school-aged teenager, but due to the memory loss he is two years older than he believed. He has short, dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and wears white framed glasses. He has a tall figure, with considerably long legs. He wears a black suit, with a white shirt underneath, a dark green crossover tie, a black belt, and black dress shoes with a slight heel. He has a silver pocket watch in his suit breast pocket, and a pin pinned to his lapel representing his Former High School. After he joined the Future Foundation, the only noticeable changes to his appearance is that he wears a dark green necktie and no longer has his pocket watch or Former High School pin. During his school years, he wore high-class black underwear with golden waist and a large, white kanji symbol for the first part of his last name, To (十). Each pair is custom-made in order to show "no matter how much money some no-name upstart may have, they'll never be a Togami." Personality Byakuya is an arrogant and serious young adult who originally saw himself to be more superior than the others due to being the heir to an extremely successful family business. He is extremely reluctant to admit to any mistakes he might have committed, and constantly refers to the other students as "amoebas" and "plebeians". He has a deviously manipulative tendency, as he often expressed irritation from Toko Fukawa and Genocide Jack's obsessive behavior towards him, but often used it to his benefit by ordering them around. He has also betrayed their trust more than once for his own personal gain. He is often cold, blunt, and reserved, preferring to work alone and mocking the others' attempts to be cooperative, even bluntly stating that they are not friends. However, he does not appear to be as actively mean as he seems. Usually when he answers to the other students with cruel words, it is because they bothered him when he wanted to be left alone. It also appears that he was taught strict manners by his family, as he refuses to use swear words and is completely disgusted by vulgar words and behavior, and anything he considers barbaric. Notably, his overly serious personality often makes him quite comical, especially if he is with Toko or Genocide Jack. For example, he has used the word "effing" in order to avoid swearing, and once ran away to escape Toko in a comical manner. Moreover, due to his upbringing, he has poor knowledge on certain things that are considered common knowledge. He is confused by the idea of people making their own food, as his food is always prepared by a chef, and he doesn't know what toy vending machines are. Competition, challenge and victory are a key part of Byakuya's life, and he even stopped making millions in a day simply because it was too easy and just killing time. He is shown to be very confident in his abilities and does not seem to consider failure even an option. In his Free Time Events, it's revealed that he had to work really hard and earn his current status, and thus he is very angered and offended whenever people assume that he got his title simply by being fortunate enough to be born into a rich family. He also appears to have genuine respect for the half-siblings he had to beat in order to reach his status, and is motivated to persist out of respect for those he defeated. However, because he was raised in highly competitive environment, he thinks people only think about themselves and he dismisses emotional ties as petty and unimportant. Throughout the story, Byakuya was one of the group's most sensible students and had proven to be a competent investigator, despite his prudish behavior. He displays a high level of intellect, showing himself to be one of the most competent and insightful investigators in the group. However, he also frequently antagonized the others, said he would be the one to emerge unscathed with any means necessary, and often referred to their situation a "game" much to the others' disturbance. He is quick to zero in on suspects without alibis, or those who seem to be most suspicious, as shown in the fifth school trial when Kyoko Kirigiri did not have credible alibis to support her absence. However, he was unable to figure out the true cause of Sakura Ogami's death and even after learning the truth he had a hard time understanding that someone would give their life for the sake of other people. This also caused him to be bewildered at how he failed to solve the mystery. As the story progressed, Byakuya began to genuinely care about his classmates (though he wouldn't admit it), to the point of even announcing that he would no longer take part in the killings. Ironically, he never did commit a murder despite all his talk. Byakuya greatly revered his family, often speaking of the vast influence and authority of the Togami Corporation. When Junko Enoshima revealed the state - or rather, cessation of existence ''- of the entire Togami Corporation, he initially didn't take it well; though he would later recover from the shock to announce that they would rebuild the family from the ground up. After escaping Hope's Peak Academy and joining the Future Foundation, Byakuya appears considerably nicer, as he is genuinely protective of others and even ready to risk his life for them. He is also occasionally seen smiling in a genuine, friendly manner. According to his ''Danganronpa 3 profile, the killing game made him value relationships with people just a bit more, and he even referred to the others as his comrades at one point. It also should be noted that the Future Foundation returned his memories. Nevertheless, he continues to treat Toko in a harsh manner, as she continues to flirt with him, despite the fact that he has vocalized his disinterest. Still, he seems to insult her and other people less, although he can still be serious at times and lacks any sense of tolerating humour regarding him. Talent and abilities Ultimate Affluent Progeny Byakuya's talent offered him a range of different skills. He is incredibly intelligent, as he was the first one to deduce that one of the group members had been betrayed. He also beat out all of his siblings and ran multiple branches of the Togami Empire, as well as acquiring a massive fortune for himself. His talent helped him in his role as a high ranking member of the Future Foundation's 14th branch. Despite serving under Kyoko Kirigiri, Byakuya was always ready to take the lead when the situation called for it. In other languages Byakuya's talent as it appears in official translations of Danganronpa material. Keen-Intellect Byakuya throughout the game is one of the most competent characters. He often knows much of the case before other students and gives slight hints to Makoto. Still he is often too quick to jump to an answer, before doing a through investigation. In the 3rd investigation he was sure the killer is Hiro until Makoto questioned it and Byakuya realized that it's all a trap set by someone else. In the 4th trial he overlooked important evidence because he simply didn't believe anyone would kill themselves. Which was ironic as he himself had earlier said not to judge others by your own worldview. History Prior to The Tragedy Byakuya is the heir to the financial giant that is the Togami family. As a tradition, the head of the family did not have a single, dedicated wife, but instead had many, many children with “a number of the highest quality women” all across the world. At some point, all of the potential successors were made to compete against one another, with the victor being named heir of the Togami Corporation. In Byakuya's generation there were fifteen candidates of various genders. The candidates all fought for the position and in the end, he, the youngest, came out on top. It was the first time in the family's history that the youngest had ever “taken the crown”. The losing siblings were exiled from the family, but Byakuya harshly described them as being “killed” because, according to him, “be in exile is pretty much the same as death”. According to the rumors, Byakuya had already held several management positions at a company and had managed to acquire a considerable amount of fortune on his own. Furthermore, all of the schools he enrolled into were exclusive ones, his former high school being Green Hills High School. The closest person to him was his butler, named Aloysius Pennyworth, who referred to him as "Young Master". Byakuya attended Hope's Peak Academy's 78th class as the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, making him exceptional even among the Ultimates. During The Tragedy One year later, the Tragedy occurred. During the Tragedy, Jin Kirigiri, the Headmaster of the Academy, planned to seal the school building and let the students live forever inside the Academy in order to protect them from the destruction. His plan was agreed to by the class, and they sealed the building together and lived peacefully inside it for a year without knowing that the Ultimate Despair members were already in their midst. The true Ultimate Despair took away the 78th Class' school memories so they could participate in the Killing School Life. ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc As the events progressed, Byakuya emerged as one of the prime investigators of murders, alongside Makoto and Kyoko, and tended to make swift logical conclusions based on facts they learned through investigations, instead of thinking about abstract theories like Kyoko did. In Class Trials, Byakuya was usually the first to spot weaknesses and apparent logical fallacies within others' statements. Later on, Byakuya became more and more arrogant and began considering himself and his opinions to be superior over everyone else. Sakura's death prompted him to announce that he would abandon the "game" and focus his efforts on finding the mastermind, although it did little else to defeat his confidence; it was only during the farcical trial to Mukuro Ikusaba's death that he would finally realize his own limits. Prologue - Welcome to Despair Byakuya and the others find themselves locked in the Hope's Peak Academy, with no memory of what happened. At first, Byakuya showed his dislike towards everyone by stating that he will never cooperate with them. He considered the Mutual Killing to be a "game" of sorts, and kept to his own devices. Chapter 1 - To Survive When Sayaka Maizono asks about rule 6, about the part where it says "unless they are discovered", Byakuya explains that it means you have to kill someone without anyone else discovering. When the students prepare to explore, Byakuya says he is going alone, stating that someone might be thinking about murder and berated the others for not considering it to be a possibly. Mondo Owada said that he wasn't going to let him go around doing whatever he wants. Byakuya called him a plankton, stating that he was insignificant and when Mondo threatened to hurt him, Makoto attempted to calm him down, resulting in Mondo knocking him out in a fit of rage. The next day, Byakuya arrives later than the others and when asked if he had seen Sayaka, who was the only other person not to arrive. This made Makoto nervous, so he went to go check his room, and noticed that Sayaka was murdered. After Monokuma woke up, Byakuya told Makoto that Sayaka was dead and berated him for trying to run, stating that no matter how many times he checked, Sayaka would be dead. He then asked Monokuma, if the murderer would leave, to which Monokuma explained the graduation rule and the Class Trial. He then witnessed the death of Junko Enoshima, and agreed to participate in the investigation. During the Class Trial, he initially suspected Makoto, due to him and Sayaka trading rooms, it was later revealed that Leon Kuwata was the killer after Sayaka tried to kill him, he was seemingly not shocked when Leon was executed. Chapter 2 - Boy's Life of Despair Whilst exploring the new floor, Kyoko came upon a dusty letter, which she concluded was from a while ago due to the dust, stating that Hope's Peak Academy was forced to shut down. Byakuya stated that it may be a fake, but believed that if it was real, then the mastermind may have placed them in a different school, citing that the mastermind was powerful enough to build a trial ground and a place for execution. The next day, Byakuya didn't appear for the morning meeting, leading the others to become worried about him and they then began looking for him. They find him in the Library, reading. He mentioned performing something original for his plot, should he become the villain in the game. Mondo was disgusted at him calling it a game, but Byakuya stated that this was a game, a game of life or death with only one winner, to which Celestia Ludenberg called a zero-sum game, where one persons loss is another ones gain and that the game was based of people gaining the limited resource of "blackened" to which Byakuya coldly called fun. Celeste says that the concept of losing has never come to Byakuya, to which he agreed, and he told Aoi Asahina that he wouldn't die. Mondo gets angry at him again, to which Byakuya expresses his amazement at him remaining alive for this long. Mondo threatens to kill him with Byakuya replying that he can't die. Chihiro Fujisaki says that "she" doesn't like the concept of killing and stated that friends shouldn't fight, something which Byakuya criticized, stating that they weren't friends causing "her" to become quiet and afraid. Mondo threatened to kill him for picking on those who couldn't fight back, but Byakuya said he wouldn't cooperate with anyone anymore. Byakuya remained in the Library, refusing to talk to anyone. Later when Toko and Makoto went to see Byakuya, he told them to get out and told Toko to take a bath, commenting on her smell. This caused Toko to misinterpret it as him caring about her and she quickly developed feelings for him. Before Monokuma's second motive, Toko told him her secret, that she was Genocide Jack. Later he appeared for Monokuma's second motive, and berated Hina for waiting for help, since none had arrived. Monokuma explained the second motive which was everyone's dark secrets and threatened to disclose them in 24 hours if there wasn't another murder. Whilst at the library, before going back to his room, he noticed Mondo leaving the girl's changing room, Byakuya had a look inside, and noticed the dead body of Chihiro Fujisaki. In order to reveal Genocide Jack and advance his own motives, he crucified the body using an extension cord, intentionally so someone could lead it back to him, and wrote "Blood Lust" on the wall. The next morning, the others had learned that someone had been murdered, so Byakuya led Makoto into the girl's changing room, which had been unlocked by Monokuma. After Kiyotaka Ishimaru appeared and saw Chihiro's corpse, Byakuya told him to get the others. During the investigation he agreed to co-operate with Makoto for a while. Makoto asked about the card readers, Monokuma explaining how they worked and that it was forbidden to loan out their e-Handbooks to others. Byakuya realizes the loophole between lending and borrowing, since you can borrow your e-Handbook from a dead person. They then went to the main hall and discovered three e-Handbooks from those who had previously died (excluding Chihiro). Junko's and Sayaka's worked, but Leon's didn't, which they believed was due to his execution destroying it.However, Monokuma stated that it wouldn't break from force, but it did have one weakness. Afterwards Hina appears, telling them that an emergency has happened, as Toko blocked herself in her room. After Makoto convinced Byakuya to try and talk to her, she apologized for not keeping her promise to Byakuya. After leaving Toko, they headed to the library, where Byakuya showed Makoto the Genocide Jack case file, to which Byakuya explained. Byakuya let Makoto have a look at the files where he learned that Genocide Jack having a case of Dissociative Identity Disorder. He told him that all Genocide Jack killings had "Blood Lust" written besides them and top-secret information from police records stated that all victims were crucified. He then split up from Makoto. During the Class Trial, he quickly exposed Toko as Genocide Jack, shocking the others. He then explained that he knew since Toko told him, afterwards Toko fainted and turned into her Genocide Jack personality. After suspicion, it was revealed that Genocide Jack didn't kill Chihiro since all of Genocide Jack's victims were male, everyone assumed that Chihiro was female at this point, and that a dumbbell rather than her Genoscissors were used in the crucifixion, something which Genocide Jack always used. The blame quickly shifted onto Byakuya himself, since he had access to the police files and the extension cord was used, something which Byakuya had used before. However Byakuya seemed unmoved and encouraged Makoto, there it was also revealed that Chihiro was killed in the boy's changing room and that Chihiro was actually male, both facts surprising Byakuya and from this it was determined that Byakuya wasn't the killer, which he admitted to only modifying the crime scene; much to his classmates' digust and anger. When asked about his motives, he called them irrelevant, but said they should look for the real killer. Later Mondo was found as the killer and was executed. When Kyoko asked why Byakuya covered for Mondo, he responds saying that it made things more interesting. When Yasuhiro Hagakure states that Byakuya would have been executed as well, he said that he would have spoken up should that have happened, and he was annoyed at Makoto for figuring out he was involved, revealing that he was also looking for who to watch out for, claiming for he would use this information when it was his turn to be the villain. Chapter 3 - A Next Generation Legend! Byakuya and Toko are waiting in the gym when everyone arrives after being summoned by Monokuma. Byakuya is annoyed that they were late, and explains that Toko returns to normal after sneezing, when they notice she is no longer Genocide Jack. Monokuma shows up and unveils his third motive: ten million dollars to the one who graduates. Due to his abundance of wealth, Byakuya notes it is not nearly enough to persuade him to kill someone. When Hina believed no one will kill for money, Byakuya reminded her that the last two kills have confirmed you can't judge anyone by your own standards. The next morning, Genocide Jack and Byakuya show up to the cafeteria at the same time. Byakuya indirectly confirms that Jack has been stalking him, and also said he knew the others are keeping something from him. They refused to tell him, and he casually brushes it off. He asked why Taka is acting different, and Celeste says he has become useless. Byakuya wonders if the stress finally got to Taka, and advises the others not to rely on false camaraderie, before noting he is not welcome, and saying he will leave. Jack says she will come with him, and Byakuya says she doesn't have to come with him. Jack persists that he doesn't have to play hard to get; he just has to "play hard". Byakuya says that that doesn't make any sense and soon runs out of the room with Jack chasing after him. After Kiyotaka and Hifumi's deaths, in the class trial, Byakuya has become very helpful to the case, believing that Hiro was innocent, and using psycolohica evidence that proves that Celeste is the one behind their deaths. Chapter 4 - All●Star●Apologies When Sakura was revealed to be the mole, Byakuya showed no respect for her, much to Hina's anger. In the trial, when the blame seems to shift towards Hina, which Byakuya becomes convinced that she killed Sakura, but Makoto and Kyoko show evidence that proves that Hina was undermining the investigation in a attempt to get everyone killed, making him completly confused and somewhat enraged. Kyoko tells that he can't solve this case because he always dismisses other people's feelings and doesn't understand that not everyone acts according to caculations and cost-benefit diagrams; much to Byakuya's shock. Chapter 5 - 100 Mile Dash; Pain of a Junk Food Junkie Chapter 6 - Ultimate Pain, Ultimate Suffering, Ultimate Despair, Ultimate Execution, Ultimate Death As the retrial progressed, Junko was eventually revealed as the true perpetrator of the Mutual Killing Game. Byakuya was shocked when Junko illustrated his family's current situation - or, ''lack of a situation, given that his family had apparently been completely wiped out - ''and was rendered completely speechless for the first time since the start of the murders. As Byakuya obtained motivation through Makoto's speech of hope to grasp past the shock caused by Junko, he defiantly reminded Junko that his sole reason to support Makoto was to destroy the culprit that had been responsible for the deaths of his former classmates (a vow taken at the conclusion of Sakura's Class Trial), and that he did not plan to fall into despair any time soon. Byakuya further added that, as long as he were alive, the Togami Family would never truly ''die; Byakuya Togami is still alive, and he vowed to rebuild his family no matter what opposed him once he entered the outside world. Supporting Makoto, Byakuya and the remaining students voted for Hope - causing Junko to fall into one last episode of despair shortly before she executed herself in The Ultimate Punishment. Epilogue - Goodbye Despair Academy Their torments were finally over, Byakuya remained arrogant to his peers, but also finally admitted that, without anyone's help, he wouldn't have survived through this gruesome journey. Byakuya repeated his vow to rebuild his family with his own hands, and declared that it would be far greater than before. With that, Byakuya emerged from Hope's Peak Academy as one of the survivors at the end of the game. Joining the Future Foundation Byakuya and the others survived together in the apocalyptic world until they were found by Koichi Kizakura, a member of Future Foundation. They decided to join Future Foundation to fight against despair and Future Foundation helped them recover their school memories. Byakuya became a very respected member of the 14th Division. ''Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer Chapter 3 - Bessatsu Shounen Zetsubou Magazine Byakuya was seen in the explanation of the Tragedy, along with the other survivors of the Killing School Life as one of the people integral in stopping the Tragedy's mastermind, Junko Enoshima. Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Prologue - The Warriors of Hope Byakuya, as a Future Foundation agent, made his first appearance by saving Komaru Naegi after she was almost killed by a Monokuma unit. He had a conversation with Komaru, during which he figured out that he and his group were lured to Komaru's captive location on purpose. However, the two of them were interrupted by a large number of Monokuma units coming to dispatch them. Byakuya quickly gave her a Megaphone Hacking Gun to defend herself and told her to escape the building, leaving him to deal with the Monokumas. He was then captured and taken as a hostage. Chapter 5 - Absolute Despair Girl After the chapter ended, Toko said that before they left they needed to save Byakuya. He was later revealed to be fine, and he was shown eavesdropping on Toko and Komaru's conversation about staying in Towa City. Toko said it didn't matter how far away she and Byakuya were and that their relationship would never change. Byakuya agreed: no matter how far away they were, he would never have feelings for her. Byakuya was last seen talking with Makoto about a woman who had good information. He showed Makoto the video message left by his sister, then ended the call with a genuine smile, saying that he owed Komaru and Toko. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Chapter 6 - This is the End Goodbye Academy of Despair Byakuya, Makoto and Kyoko arrived into the Neo World Program to save the remaining Remnants of Despair by activating the Forced Shutdown. Epilogue - The Day Before the Future After defeating Alter Ego Junko and exiting the Neo World, Byakuya leaves Jabberwock Island with Makoto and Kyoko while Hajime Hinata watches from the island. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc [[Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc - Episode 06|Episode 06 - No Man is an island]] Makoto and Hina make contact with Byakuya, who is surprised after he learned that there was another killing game has occurred. Byakuya said he hasn't received any broadcast. He informed Makoto that one of his men has reported that Kyosuke Munakata has sent some of his troops to Jabberwock Island to deal with the Remnants of Despair. Byakuya said he has sent his forces to the island and he will come to them. Makoto thanked Byakuya, who gave him a back handed compliment to make him feel hopeful before he ended the transmission. Byakuya mobilized his troops to go with him to the Future Foundation's headquarters. One of Byakuya's men asks why he didn't tell them that they discovered Miaya Gekkogahara's body, which means the Miaya Gekkogahara that was with Makoto was a fake. Byakuya said if they had told Makoto and Hina the truth, then the fake could've have done something to them. Byakuya suspects Monaca Towa is behind the killing game, and contacts Toko and Komaru, who are still in Towa City, to go after her. [[Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc - Episode 07|Episode 07 - Ultra Despair Girls]] Byakuya winced as he "sensed" that a pervert is fantasizing about him. The men report that all the divisions have reported no activity of the Remnants of Despair. Byakuya looked at Monaca's file as he told his men to hurry to the location. He said that as long as he is alive, he won't allow the Future Foundation to fall. Later, Byakuya contacted by Toko who informed him that one of their former classmates is fated to die because of Makoto. [[Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc - Episode 08|Episode 08 - Who Killed Cock Robin]] Byakuya arrived at the Future Foundation's headquarters in time to save Hiro from being shot by another helicopter. After he landed, Byakuya had Hiro and his men planted explosives to blow open the sealed entrance. After the entrance is unblocked, Hiro went to rush in, but Byakuya grabbed him and told him to stay outside. As Byakuya and his men investigated the lobby, one of his men approached an unconscious woman. Byakuya warned him to be careful of what he touches, but the woman, who turned out to be a robot, made her eyes spring open and triggered the alarm which sounds throughout the building, and making it destroyed after a big explosion occurred. [[Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc - Episode 12|Episode 12 - It is Always Darkest]] Byakuya and his men showed up inside the Future Foundation Headquarters and rescued Makoto with Hiro. He ordered his men to restrain a group of soldiers that had been brainwashed by Ryota Mitarai. Side - Hope: The Academy of Hope and Students of Despair Byakuya and Hiro are able to find Hina and come to her aid. Hiro began tying fresh bandages around Hina's leg before expressing that Byakuya got buried in rubble laughingly, to Hina's shock although Byakuya explained to her that they were saved by the Class 77-B. She then asked after Makoto, Byakuya reassuring her that he was being escorted by half of his operatives. Makoto later met up with Byakuya, Hiro, and Hina underneath a tent, they all greet him warmly. Noticing a video on Byakuya's laptop, Makoto and the rest of the group surrounded the screen, Byakuya explained that the Class 77-B broadcast a message of 'despair', proclaiming that they set up the Final Killing Game. Hiro doesn't understand, clutching his head in confusion as to why they were saved by the Class 77-B when they were still Remnants of Despair. Byakuya commanded him to be quiet, prompting Hiro to cover his mouth while Byakuya explained that the Class 77-B lied in order for the Future Foundation to still look favorable. He then thanked Makoto, for giving the Class 77-B the chance for redemption and stopping Ryota Mitarai, expressing that hope was infectious even though it came at a heavy price. Makoto began a speech, prompting a scene where Byakuya is conversing with one of his operatives after watching the broadcast of the Class-77-B. He is later found several months later, several months after the Final Killing Game, Makoto became the principal of a newly built Hope's Peak Academy and is working alongside Kyoko. Hiro is seen outside on the school grounds, trying to receive a reading upon his crystal ball as Byakuya watched over him. Execution Human★Disqualification - If executed, Byakuya would have been dropped in a garbage can which would fall into a place that looks like Hell. Monokuma, dressed like an elementary student, would appear and throw stones at him for looking like a dirty hobo. Byakuya would try to escape, but he would come out into a cold and snowy place. He would eventually die from his wounds and hypothermia.'' This execution is only described in the ''Danganronpa Visual Fanbook. Relationships :Family: Byakuya takes pride in his family's success, often openly bragging about it and putting a great deal of confidence in their strength. Shinobu Togami Shinobu is Byakuya's older sister. The details of their relationship is unknown, although it appears to be more business-like rather than a normal sibling connection. :Underling: Aloysius Pennyworth Aloysius is one of the few people that Byakuya is willing to open up to, making him more of an indispensable asset to the Togami family. His capture as a Captive during the events of Danganronpa is the evidence how important he is for Byakuya. :Class 78th: Toko Fukawa/Genocide Jack Both Toko and her alter, Jack, possess an extreme obsession with Byakuya, who regards their crush as disturbing. Toko finds Byakuya attractive. She can often be seen blushing when he addresses her and misinterprets his disgusted remarks about her “stench” to be concern. She hopes to one day assume an affectionate relationship with him, but is content with him constantly insulting her for now, seeing his genuine dislike of her as mere “lovers' quarrels”. The two are frequently either seen together or noted to be absent from the group, although this is largely due to Toko's tendency to stalk Byakuya. On the other hand, Jack insulted Byakuya at first, who was very surprised as a result. However, Jack found Byakuya attractive as well and declared in a Free Time Event that Byakuya was the only cute "boy" she wouldn't kill as she wanted more than just a “physical” relationship with him. Like Toko, Jack is usually seen stalking Byakuya and following him everywhere. Byakuya generally harbors animosity toward her in return, but this side to their relationship eventually evens out into simple apathy. While Byakuya actively avoids Jack by hiding in the boys' changing room and insisting they aren't together, he usually does not put in the same effort with Toko and will simply tell her to go away if he doesn't want her nearby. Toko and Byakuya even managed to have several conversations that could be classified as normal, despite Jack's existence. After Sakura's trial where he learned to not underestimate or treat other people's feelings lightly, he compliments Toko on finding a knife. In the Bad Ending for the first game, it is suggested that Byakuya may come around to care for Toko with time or that he might harbor some feelings for her, as he is holding her portrait to include her in the image and is smiling as he does so. However, given his aversion to these sorts of feelings, it is unlikely he would be open to these sorts of feelings for a long time. In the second game, Kyoko mentioned that “someone” was waiting for him to go back, meaning Toko is still obsessed with him. He seems to have a secret sense that tells him when either Toko or Jack is having a perverted fantasy about him. He also maintains contact with Komaru and Toko after Ultra Despair Girls and is able to call them in their hotel room. In an interview, it was revealed that Byakuya would have gone with Makoto to collect Komaru and Toko from Towa City.http://kamase-megane.tumblr.com/post/153504419222/dr3-spoiler-warning-heres-a-post-kibou-hen In the Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode, her attraction to him is psychotic, she, very openly, stated that was turned on by the thought of being his doormat. Makoto Naegi The first time they meet each other was during the Killing School Life, Byakuya saw Makoto under the impression that he was only an ordinary highschooler unworthy of his time. However, as the story progressed, Byakuya began to admire Makoto's investigative skills, although he would never openly voice it. Byakuya often demanded Makoto accompany him on investigations so he could judge whether Makoto would be a threat to him winning the competition. At times he shows little regard for Makoto's well-being, telling him to go die on more than one occasion and volunteering him to open a door after Aoi suggests that the door might explode if they try to open it. In the second game, Makoto, Byakuya, and Kyoko become companions and he supports Makoto's plan to save the remaining students from the will of the Future Foundation's higher-ups. This new bond is reinforced in Danganronpa 3 when Byakuya is willing to come and rescue them after they were forced to take part in the Final Killing Game. He also gives Makoto a backhanded compliment when they first make contact. Later, he and his men save Makoto from being gunned down brainwashed Future Foundation soldiers. Kyoko Kirigiri Byakuya and Kyoko do not have a good relationship. During their killing school life, Byakuya had always been suspicious of Kyoko and even went as far as to taking her room key because she couldn't tell him what her reason for selection at Hope's Peak Academy was in chapter 5. Meanwhile Kyoko said he is obnoxious and disliked him because of his lack of respect for human emotions, which she said would come back to bite him, with Byakuya shaking the remark off. After the 4th Class Trial, Byakuya started to acknowledge Kyoko's intelligence and gained respect for it, sometimes saying to confused Hiro/Hina/Toko to let Kyoko explain it. Eventually, it seems they learned to work with each other during their time at the Future Foundation, possibly because they both had their memories returned. This can be seen that, despite his background and title, he is willing to be the vice head, working under Kyoko. When Kyoko was thought to have been killed during the Final Killing Game, Byakuya refers to her presumed death as a "great cost" for hope to finally triumph over despair. Aoi Asahina Byakuya is shown not to get along with Hina starting Chapter 4. This begins when Byakuya insults Sakura Ogami and Hina defends her best friend. This worsens when Hina threatens to kill Byakuya, and even slaps his face in anger. Even before these events, Hina disliked Byakuya because of his arrogance, and Byakuya believed himself to be superior to the other students. After the two escape the school with the other survivors, Byakuya and Hina seem to be friends, having put their life of killing behind them. Yasuhiro Hagakure A fellow survivor of the Killing School Life and member of the Future Foundation. Byakuya is constantly annoyed by Hiro and dislikes the way Hiro nicknames him, although he is shown smiling after demanding that Hiro show him some respect. Byakuya tends to push the hard work off to Hiro at times and is seen ignoring Hiro when he asks Byakuya for help. Despite this, the two appear to be friends. Mondo Owada Byakuya enjoys teasing Mondo while Mondo finds him irritating and annoying. In Chapter 1, Mondo threatens to beat Byakuya up, however, was stopped by Makoto who tries to calm Mondo down which resulted in a punch by Mondo. Mondo continues to get teased by Byakuya trying to piss Mondo off. Byakuya mocks Mondo and makes fun of him for standing up for a weak person like Chihiro. In the second trial, Mondo was furious at Byakuya for tampering with Chihiro's corpse. In Chapter 2, Byakuya witnessed Mondo killing Chihiro when Byakuya went outside and states how stupid Mondo could be. Free Time Events & Bonus Mode Guides The links below are full transcripts and in-depth guides for Byakuya Togami's relationship routes in Free Time Events, School Mode, and Ultimate Talent Development Plan including his MonoMono Machine Present preferences and most effective dialogue options. Quotes |-|DR1= couldn't happen. You can't deny the possibility. That's why you all seized up with fear when that graduation rule was made clear to you. Am I wrong? So, I'm simply acting in accordance with what I think is best for me." *"One tiny bit of plankton, drifting across the sea. So minuscule, so insignificant, they couldn't possibly have any kind of influence on the boundless ocean." *"If I'd uncovered anything, naturally I would have more to say. But I didn't. So I don't." *"I'm only here to get breakfast. I have neither need nor desire to talk to you. Now withdraw." *"You can check once, twice, a thousand times. Sayaka is completely and irrevocably dead." *"You're like a child lost in the woods, you know that? A total waste of space." *"I don't know... I'm not sure our softhearted Makoto is capable of that kind of cutthroat behavior." Chapter 2: *"We were "working together" and yet someone was still murdered. Anyone could betray us at this point. Now that it's happened once, it's a question of when, not if, the next one takes place." *"Keep telling yourself that. I'll be over here in the real world. Working together, fighting a common enemy... Like it or not, it's not that simple." *"Anyone who truly does want to escape...will just have to follow the rules. In which case, the only option is to deceive those around you, and win the game." *"If I decide to fight, of course I'll come up with something original. Otherwise, this game of ours will be totally boring, right? It's not often you get to take part in such a high-stakes, high-tension activity. So if you're going to do it, you have to make sure it's entertaining. Mhmhmhm..." *"But it *is* a game. It's a game of life or death, which can have only one winner. That's all there is to it." *"So, this game was designed from the beginning to force one of us to try and defeat all the others." *"But why would I want to stop playing? It's so much fun..." *"You know, I still just can't believe it... That an uneducated, brain-dead, useless piece of garbage like you has survived this long." *"Like I said. I won't die." *"Anyway, let me just say this to all of you. You all need to try harder. If an opponent isn't going to give it their best, where's the fun for me?" *"Friends? Who decided that? We're not friends. No, quite the opposite. We're in competition—we're enemies." (to Chihiro) *"But what? Stop trying to force your contradictions on me and just accept what I'm telling you." *"Yes? If you have something to say, say it. Otherwise, keep your mouth closed." *"So, you're back to pretending to be friends, huh? And how long do you think that's going to last?" *"Is that all you can say? It's unfortunate you would waste your breath on such empty gibberish." *"Anyway...I don't have any intention of working with the rest of you any longer. To cooperate during an elimination game is... Well, frankly, it's a waste of time. And I hate wasting my time. Engaging in "friendly" group meals is out of the question. Someone could easily poison our food. And I'd rather not become part of the Last Supper just yet. All I'm saying is that, ultimately, you are all free to do whatever you want on your own. Goodbye." *"I don't want to kill anyone. But I also don't want to stay here, living in blind denial day after day. I was just admiring how you could live like that and still keep your sanity." *"To judge someone else's values based on your own outlook... Do you realize how dangerous that is?" *"Did you already forget? This isn't a co-op game. It's every man for himself. What good does it do me to go out of my way to help you?" *"Unlike with Sayaka, this murder was not a crime of passion or necessity. It's almost as if whoever did this...did it for fun. You see what I mean, don't you?" *"Before you start screaming your head off, go round everyone up. It seems another game has begun. Another life-or-death game to uncover a killer..." *"Just accept it already. After all, blood is just a liquid. A dead body is a simple object." *"Of course. Life without purpose is quite dull, you know?" *"I'm purchasing your talent. The same talent which allowed you to solve Sayaka's case. You seem to have some limited use. Which is why I've chosen you. You have the honor of contributing to my investigation." *"New clues won't magically appear by standing around here. We need to check every aspect of this case." *"Good lord you're so simple." *"If I say I don't know, that means I don't know. Just let Hina take care of her." *"That's your guys' problem. Anything that doesn't fit into your preconceived reality, you label it a lie." *"I suppose it goes to show just how much Hope's Peak truly wields. Or perhaps... ...the mastermind may have wanted to provide us with enough entertainment to keep us from getting bored." *"What do you mean, usually? Usual? Normal, ordinary, simple? Those things don't exist anywhere in the real world. If you don't understand what they actually represent, you don't understand the nature of anything." *"And I have within me the bloodline that will allow me to one day bend the world to my will... But to become such a ruler, I must know all levels of this world backwards and forwards." *"Take responsibility for yourself and do something useful. Move the investigation forward on your own." *"I gave you plenty to work with. Show us how far your logic can take you." *"Don't waste our time with stupid questions. Let's get this over with." (to Monokuma) *"You have only yourself to blame—you came to me with your tragic little story. I didn't ask you to. This is the real world, not some romantic fantasy fairytale." *"What kind of question is that? Even in the world of disappointments, this is a true letdown." *"My reasons hardly matter right now. Uncovering the culprit is much more important, wouldn't you say?" *"How many times must I repeat myself? To judge others by your own standard is the height of folly. Even if you can't comprehend it, he obviously an. That's all there is to it." *"Why...? Isn't it obvious? Because it made things more interesting." *"I mean, what a waste of time to have the answer revealed right at the beginning. Which is why I decide to...lend a little helping hand." (About him tampering Chihiro's murder crime scene) *"Hmph. Whatever, it doesn't matter. In the end, I'm going to stand alone as the victor. And then everything will be revealed to me." *"Shut up. I would never stoop to the level of a childish criminal like you. Let me just say this... After I have achieved complete victory...you're up next. I'm going to find you and kill you. Understand? In the name of the Togami family, for which victory is a foregone conclusion... I swear, whatever it takes...I will kill you!" Chapter 3: *"To be kept waiting by the likes of you. Rest assured, if we had access to firearms, you'd all be dead." *"Did you forget how to walk? Is that why you're late? It's simple—right foot, left foot. Right foot..." *"Have you so quickly forgotten the lesson from last time? You can't judge others by your own standard." *"Don't worry. Either way, whatever's going to happen will happen without warning. That is the nature of this game." *"But isn't this is a democracy? Or would you exclude those who don't fit into your tyrannical majority?" *"Did his spirit collapse or something? Was he unable to withstand this environment? Those men who clothe themselves in the cheap fabric of justice are often the first to fall... But perhaps things all the more interesting..." *"Let me leave you with a bit of advice. Don't come to rely on false camaraderie... ...or you'll reap its bitter reward." *"It seems I am unwelcome here. Then I will grant your desire and remove myself..." *"Taka... He seems to be even worse off than I'd heard. Well, maybe it's a good thing. Maybe he's finally starting to grow a personality." *"I'll lead the hunting party. That seems much more interesting." *"That annoying little insect that clings to me wherever I go... We'd be better off without her." *"This isn't some stereotypical fantasy world. Tears can't restore a person's vitality." *"You're just angry. Going out of his way to return, just to leave us with those unnecessary dying words. Now this game has become exceedingly boring." *"Anyway, it's about time we tracked down the culprit in our little life-or-death game here. Although...this time it's not all that life-or-death. The trial will conclude without much trouble." *"Maybe he thought that no matter what happened, he'd be safe as long as his face was covered. Because he's the fool of the century, you see." *"Don't talk to me as if we're friends. But...you have my appreciation. Thanks to you, I might have some fun with this after all." *"If you have time to yell and carry on, you have time to search for your evidence. Right?" *"All things have a proper order." *"...I'm surprised. It seems there's some semblance of a brain knocking around that skull of yours, after all." *"Each piece isn't much by itself, but start putting them together and the picture gets very ugly indeed." Chapter 4: *"It looks like you guys have stopped playing nice. You all have the same sunken look on your faces. You were all so ugly before. You shouldn't let them sink any lower. When I look at you, it makes me think of a frog sinking into a pile of manure." *"That's true enough. Your problems aren't mine. We are, and always will be, completely separate. So whatever's causing your faces to turn so ugly has absolutely nothing to do with me. And if I happened to discover a vital clue, it wouldn't concern you in the slightest. I don't mind telling you. Perhaps forcing your lazy brains to get to work might do you some good." *"I'm just impressed by your level of dismay. You finally see just how low on the totem pole of life you really are." *"Which means Sakura isn't our enemy. She's a friend who we can trust without question. Is that it? Ridiculous. Do you live in some sort of alternate reality fairy tale? She was the mastermind's tool. You absolutely cannot trust someone like that." *"Don't make that stupid face. We have to protect ourselves against the mastermind's tool." *"The game should be fair to all players. The existence of a spy for the mastermind upsets that balance." *"If Sakura were to die, that's one less person for the mastermind to control. I have no problem with that. In fact, if she did die, that would settle this entire issue, wouldn't it? It would put the whole problem to rest!" *"Sorry, I don't have time for your squabbling. The next game has already begun... If you want to be angry at someone, be angry at whoever killed Sakura." *"You're always a thorn in my side. This time just stand by and watch quietly. Consider that an order." *"Don't be stupid. Our lives are in just as much danger as yours! We have every right to investigate." *"What, you think studying science and mathematics has no practical application in the real world? The words of a lifelong loser. Which, I suppose, suits you well." *"Either way, the truth will be revealed soon enough. Because there can be no doubt, one of us is the culprit." *"And remember, this girl examines dead bodies as a hobby. Personally, I'm inclined to believe her." *"Could someone tighten the screws on his brain? I think they've become loose..." *"Just go away and die your meaningless death alone. Don't drag me into it." *"You're not about to claim she wouldn't kill a close friend, are you? You still don't get it, do you? The game we're playing here isn't so kind. Honeyed words lie friendship doesn't matter here. What matters is outwitting the opponent, defeating them... Not a person alive would sacrifice themselves for another. In the end, we're all in it for ourselves. Just like how this girl sacrificed Sakura...to save herself." *"How can you know what I don't know!?" *"But...Makoto, how did you—? How did you manage to—? How were you able to uncover the truth...that even I couldn't discern!?" *"Hina...why did you try to cover up what happened? If the truth hadn't come to light, you would have died along with the rest of us. And yet you...! Why did you do that!?" *"This is a life-or-death elimination match. The only way to survive...is to win. There can be no doubt that those are the rules of the game. Which is why...I am bowing out of the game. Sakura and Hina were both willing to sacrifice their own lives to deny the reality of the game. Thanks to them, it would appear the others have cast aside their fear for this game. There's no point in participating in a game which has lost that sense of excitement. Which is why I will no longer be participating in it. Now I have only one thing to look forward to. And that is to heap the harshest possible punishment onto the one who thinks they can control me!" *"Don't misunderstand. I haven't been moved by some thoughtless sentimentalism, if that's what you're thinking." *"Hmph. Dial back that ego a bit, girl. The kind of mystery someone like you could pose is absolutely no threat. I would never have lost to that kind of challenge. How many times do you plan to apologize? How about you make that the last one. I haven't reached a point where I need someone apologizing to me more than once..." Chapter 5: *"If you want to keep up with me, you must refrain from pointless small talk." *"Regardless, if you want to defeat the mastermind, you need to follow my lead. They creep around the school like a mouse, but the mastermind's pride is as bloated as a cow's udder. And no matter what it takes, I *will* rid this world of them..." *"We're going to begin our search. Stop running your mouths and start moving your legs." *"Don't bother thinking about something that can't be understood no matter how much you think about it. Your tiny brains can only do so much, so focus on utilizing them efficiently." *"Sorry, I can still hear you. The sound of you breathing, of your heart beating...it grates on me." *"This is a battle, a fight to the death between us and the mastermind. We don't have time to deliberate." *"Everything comes down to this moment. Anything can happen, so prepare yourselves." *"We've come this far, we can't back down now. We agreed this is what we have to do. So we have to do it." *"No problem is solved by running away. Find your stones and be a man." *"Be ever so careful. There's no telling what you might find." *"You declared for the whole world to hear that you would never again inhale a single molecule of oxygen." *"Whether you believe it or not doesn't matter. The truth is the truth! If you refuse to believe, it's your responsibility to uncover the truth for yourself." *"So I'm going to begin my search. If you value your lives, you'll put everything you have into . That is how this game works, after all..." *"God must have really hated you, to make you so dull." *"I demand an explanation! Why did you waste my time and make me wait like that!?" *"There's a limit to how much ridiculousness I can tolerate..." (About Yasuhiro's idiotic remarks) *"...Fine. Uncovering the identity of the mastermind will have to wait. But remember this... No matter what happens, we *will* find out who you really are. I stake my family name on it!" Chapter 6: *"Jeez... You're like a stubborn little cockroach, you know that?" *"Not too many people can say they had their lives saved by a computer program. I imagine it was a learning experience for you." *"At this point, I can rely only on myself, on the Togami blood flowing through my veins. I have no time to worry about the rest of you. Each of you must uphold your responsibility." *"Well, don't put too much faith in her. The cost of that faith might be more than you can afford." *"I have nothing to talk to you about. Don't talk to me as if we're friends." *"Indeed. We only have one path in front of us." *"Rather than wasting time bickering, we should put our minds to work solving this mystery." *"Makoto's nit-picky nature seems to have surfaced with perfect timing..." *"I knew you couldn't be just some ordinary person. You're some kind of...abnormality." *"TH-They couldn't possibly be gone! The Togami family is destined to guide the world!" *"What's the matter? You're not actually trying to encourage me, are you? Hmph. Ridiculous. It never even crossed my mind that I might give in to despair. But don't misunderstand me. I couldn't care in the slightest what happens to you. I just have to keep my word. I swore I would end the life of the mastermind. Besides, the Togami family *isn't* dead. Because I'm still alive... So until I can restore the Togami family, and bring it greater glory than it's ever known...!" *"I already said I would claim the mastermind's life, by whatever means necessary." *"Let me tell you this right now. We no longer fear despair." Epilogue: *"To rebuild the world, we must first rebuild the Togami dynasty." *"You know how much I hate being annoyed. But if something does come up, you may as well let me know. I can't guarantee I'll actually bother listening, but you know..." }} |-|DRtA= |-| Extra= |-|DRAE= |-|DRAE Chapter Ratings= |-|DR2= get hurt." *"We're not joking...that is ... Nobody can escape their past." *"And...this is the only thing we could do stop you. But nevertheless, it's all over. We will shut you down and end all of this!" Epilogue: *"It seems that there are too many- here..." *"The smallest possibility... You might as well call it a miracle." *"Hmph, as cheesy as ever... Seriously...you haven't grown up at all... Well, who cares...? I guess I'll respect your decision...this time. However, what comes next is going to be difficult for us." *"You should at least be glad that we decided to respect your decision." *"It seems...I must fight alongside you all for a little while longer..." }} |-|Novel= Creation and development Byakuya's was intended to be a cool character from the beginning, but because character designer Rui Komatsuzaki was not confident in drawing bishoujo/bishounen characters he ended up being the character that had the most retakes. After initially reading the game plot Rui imagined Byakuya as a cool dark hero so he gave him a biker-type design, but was told to make him look more clearly like the heir to a fortune so he ended up with a basic suit. In the beginning he was planned to be the protagonists real rival, but after Genocide Jack appeared he lost his bite and became her foil.Comments by character designer Rui Komatsuzaki from the Creator's Comment section of the Danganronpa Visual Fanbook (Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc art book). Trivia *His first name is Japanese for "white night", an occurrence in the Arctic or Antarctic circles, and his last name translates as "Ten Gods". *Byakuya claims to have a personal fund of 400 billion yen, or 4 billion dollars in the English localization. *He appears to be fluent in French, as he was easily able to read Mukuro's Fenrir Mercenary Corps profile that was written entirely in French. *He enjoys reading, watching movies and pool games. *He dislikes most comics, though he admits that a few have received worldwide acclaim. *He knows how to play all the standard instruments, as its part of a typical education of a Togami family member. *Byakuya and Makoto are the only characters to appear in every canon games and anime of the Hope's Peak Series. *Byakuya's official artwork for Danganronpa features him wearing a necktie, when in the game he wears a cross tie. *Byakuya's former high school, Green Hills High School, is a reference to Green Hill Zone, a level in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. *Byakuya appears as a guest character in . His Max ATK is 7080 while his Max HP is 4700. His weapon is the Megaphone Hacking Gun and its ability is doubled attack power. His deathblow is "Envy of an Influential Voice". Shortly after the deathblow is used, the allies' attack power increases, but so does the amount of received damage. **Interestingly, he has the least amount of HP and attack power out of all the Danganronpa guest characters. *Byakuya's voice actor, Jason Wishnov, also provides the voice for the Ultimate Imposter (when they are in their Byakuya disguise) in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair and Monodam in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Jason Wishnov: "Apparently I'm allowed to announce this? I'm never sure about these things, but other voice actors have announced. You thought you were rid of me, just because it's a completely new cast?! WRONG! I maintain my kingly status as the only American voice actor to appear in every Danganronpa game, as I take up the role of Monodam. This is not a plot spoiler; Monodam has nothing to do with Byukuya. It's just that I'm *awesome* and they wanted me *back*. I hope everyone enjoys my beeps and boops!" (Image of Post) (25 August 2017) References Navigation de:Byakuya Togami ru:Бьякуя Тогами es:Byakuya Togami fr:Byakuya Togami pl:Byakuya Togami ro:Byakuya Togami Category:Danganronpa 1 Characters Category:Danganronpa Another Episode Characters Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Danganronpa IF Characters Category:Danganronpa Gaiden Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Future Foundation Members Category:Alive Category:Killing Game Survivors Category:Maintenance: Article Revamp Category:Male